Promises
by Concinnity
Summary: An old promise from years ago makes itself known once again. A promise from the heart. Do you have enough of a heart left to keep it when it's needed most? Rated for Character death and description of very slight gore.


Okay. So, this was late night random brain!spawn. Definitely fun to write. Not as detailed as I'd like it to be, however.

Yes. Lightning Strike was totally Aerrow's father's real name.  
Strike was his last name.  
Get it? 8D

Don't forget to review if you like it! That makes me happy. x3

---

God, he was exhausted. However, he continued to force himself back and back again at this man. This horrible, evil, hateful man. This man who had tormented so many and gotten away with it way too many times. He pounced at him again, the cramp in his ribs screaming, sweat dripping from his body, and his muscles feeling torn right from his bones.

But they were getting closer. The Dark Ace was too busy trying to keep him off him. However, Aerrow just kept coming, with a maddening determination. In the older man's frustration, he failed to notice himself being forced backward, slowly, toward the edge of the Terra. The blank, barren, rocky Terra, with no inhabitants or patrols to find them.

The redhead grunted, launching himself at the Dark Ace again, swinging at the man's stomach. Ace blocked it, sneering as he took another step back. Aerrow knew his team was watching, probably petrified as the two grew closer and closer to the edge. It was only about ten feet away now. The cliff that would end this whole thing.

A few more advances, and the Dark Ace seemed to perk up as his feet brushed rubble. He glanced down to spot the edge of the Terra only a foot or so behind him and his eyes widened in shock and cold terror as his head snapped back up.

"No!!"

The cries were all simultaneous. The Dark Ace, Piper, Finn, Junko, Stork, and even Radarr's wordless scream. They all rang out at the same instant as Aerrow's body, tensed and coiled tight like a spring, let loose and launched at the Dark Ace with all the power it could summon. The boy wrapped his arms around the Cyclonian's waist and felt their weight shift. He locked his arms where they were and smirked.

Finally.

Suddenly, the world was rushing, and they were falling, picking up speed with every instant. The Dark Ace growled, as he tried to engage his glider. The wings began to open, then caught with a loud 'ca-chunk!'

Aerrow screamed. The metal bit into his arms, immediately tearing flesh and causing blood to ooze down his forearms. However, he kept his arms where they were, preventing escape for Ace and himself. After all, he'd thought ahead and deactivated his own glider. As long as he kept Ace's false wings down, they'd both fall.

The Dark Ace's heart dropped sickeningly as he realized what Aerrow was doing. How could he have thought ahead like this? Was it his plan to sacrifice himself for Atmos? If so, the kid had more guts than he thought.

Suddenly, something came back to him. It was a memory, long blocked from his mind. However, now, it flooded in, free as a dragonfly on a summer afternoon.

_This dragonfly, however, flitted across a front yard, onto the head of a little boy, who giggled and reached up, shooing it away. The bug darted up the path, to an older figure, who walked contentedly across the yard to pick up the boy._

_"Come on, Aerrow. It's almost dinner." The older man said. Suddenly, he looked at Ace and the man felt sheepish under the gaze of those heavy brown eyes. "Come on, Ace. You're invited, as usual." Ace gulped, nodding and following. The little boy in the older man's... no, Lightning... Lightning's arms, wriggled a bit._

_"Dad. Pumme'down." He said with a pure, happy grin. His father chuckled and set the boy down. Once the ground was back beneath his feet, little Aerrow ran over to Ace. "Acey, Acey! You gotta sit next'a me. 'Kay?" He said, tugging on the young man's wrist. He smiled instinctively._

_"Okay. Okay." he replied, following the boy into the dining room, which held the two things Ace cherished the most. Family, and warmth, of both the physical and emotional varieties. For the first in a long time, Ace realized, he was loved. As they sat, bowing their heads in grace, he felt a hand snake into his and squeeze. He peeked slightly to see little, four year old Aerrow gripping his hand, both eyes closed, with a big smile on his face as he finished his own little prayer._

_The warmth radiating off that hand was almost angelic. He promised then that he'd keep this boy safe, no matter what. No. Matter. What._

Ace gulped. He was going to die. Aerrow, the child of the man he had loved and betrayed for power, was going to plummet to his doom with him. For a moment, he wondered if the teen even remembered him or his parents. Either way, this... was it. He was atoning.

Suddenly, he shook his head and wrapped his arms around Aerrow tightly, flipping them so he was the one falling underneath. The clouds parted, and there was the Wastelands, approaching fast. Almost too fast for Ace to lean up to Aerrow and speak.

"If I die, then you live." he could feel his eyes pricking for the first time in ten years, and wanted to force them back, but could only chuckle in spite of himself. "Aerrow. I promised myself... a long time ago. I promised I'd keep you safe." The redhead looked absolutely perplexed.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused. He glared at Ace with distrust in his eyes. "You've never 'kept me safe' in your whole life." Was the man finally going crazy? Or was this a last ditch effort to get him to let go of the wings? Ace smirked.

"Of course I have. I've never actually truly hurt you in combat... unless you count the first time. Besides..." He spoke softly, leaning up to Aerrow's ear. "Acey always keeps his promises."

Shock dropped into Aerrow like a two-ton weight. He stared at the man beneath him, the crimson eyes suddenly filled with a familiar sense. Tears sprang to his eyes as he began to loosen his grip on the Dark Ace... no, Ace... Ace's wings.

However, the ground was faster, and Aerrow's scream was muffled by the choking cough as the Ace broke his fall, ribs and other things crunching sickeningly underneath the sudden impact. "Ace? _Ace!!_" The man's form was going still, eyes quickly becoming listless and blank.

The last of his life drained away in less than a moment, but he had just enough time to smile.

"L'v ya... Aer...ro...w..." The redhead sobbed as the last flame flickered out of Ace's eyes. The boy shook uncontrollably as he carefully closed the man's eyes and, still shaking and sobbing, curled up against his chest.

"I l-love you too, Acey..." He replied quietly.

--

When the Condor reached the Wastelands, Storm Hawks ready to pick up the remains of their beloved sky knight, they found a shocking sight. There was Aerrow, kneeling silently, only mildly bruised, in front of a small monument. It was built of a sword and a familiar headpiece. The redhead was knelt modestly, hands clasped in front of him as he shook with silent sobs and hiccups. However, he sat calmly nonetheless, both eyes closed, with a big smile on his face as he finished his own little prayer.

"You kept your promise, Acey. You kept it right to the end."


End file.
